The Bet
by Jay Way101
Summary: When Shigure finds out about Kyo's feelings for Yuki...he decides to make a bet. One shot?


"Good morning, Kyo-san!"

Kyo Sohma smiled at Thoru Honda, who was currently bustling around the kitchen making break feast, as well as something else Kyo wasn't quite sure about.

"Break feast is already on the table!"

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows. So, she wasn't cooking for this morning? The cat decided to ignore Thoru's strange kitchen businesses, and made his way to the table. Shigurue was reading a lengthy (and no doubt, extremely perverted) novel, as he ate. Yuki spilled some of his milk, and cursed inaudibly. Kyo smirked.

"You idiot rat. I can even eat break feast better than you!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up, baka neko. You're being loud."

"Quiet down, lovebirds.", Shigure giggled.

His remark was met by silence, before Kyo exploded.

"Shut up, you damn dog!"

"Oh, my!", Thoru walked into the room, biting her bottom lip. "I don't want to interrupt, but..."

"Please ignore them, . What is it you wanted to say?"

"Well", she began, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron, "Our school is having a bake sale for the student council, so I need to go grocery shopping everyday this week!"

"Oh!" Yuki's purple eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I completely forget!"

"Damn rat. Always forgetting simple things.", Kyo muttered, and Yuki glared at him.

"I'll go with you!", Shigure exclaimed.

"No!", the cat and the rat cried in unison, at the perverted dog.

He pouted, and Thoru said, "Well, I don't see why not. We'll leave at one every day, okay?"

She smiled, and skipped back to the kitchen.

At the same time, Kyo and Yuki Sohma glared at the whistling Shigure.

"I won't do anything!"

They raised their eyebrows at him, in disbelief.

"On one condition.", he grinned. "We play a little game."

"What game?", Kyo asked, cautiously.

"A betting game." Shigure smirked. "If you can convince Thoru and her friends that you're dating, I won't touch a hair on her head."

Kyo and Yuki looked at him, shell-shocked.

"And if you convince your class, I'll stop going shopping with her, altogether."

Kyo glared at him, and Yuki gasped.

"And last, but certainly not least: If you convince both the student council, and the Prince Yuki fan club (yes, I know about them), then I'll leave her alone. Utterly and completely alone."

The two Sohmas shared a look. "No deal." "No fucking way!"

Shigure shrugged, as Thoru came back into the room, notebook in hand.

"I have everything I need on the shopping list. Is there anything you need, Shigure?"

"Lotion. Lots of lotion."

"Okay!" She left the room humming, and Kyo and Yuki's jaws fell open, as Shigure began reading again.

Again the two cousins shared a look. "Fine, Shigure." "Alright already, you damn dog!"

****

Kyo sat on the roof stewing. Shigure Sohma could be the most meddlesome dog...

When Yuki had been late home one night, due to a student council meeting, Kyo had, had a fit. He paced back in forth, and snapped at anyone who tried to calm him down. When Yuki had finally bustled through the door, apologizing to Thoru for being so long, Kyo's breath began to even out. Shigure witnessed it all.

When he confronted the cat about his feelings for Yuki, he had refused to believe them. Scratch that. He had flat out denied them. But eventually Kyo realized he would blush anytime the rat was mentioned, and got butterflies even when Yuki simply laughed.

Kyo Sohma was crushing on the Nezumi. Big time.

And apparently, Shigure was trying to fix his pathetic love life.

Kyo paused his thoughts as he heard the rungs of the ladder hitting the side of the Sohma residence, meaning someone was climbing up. It could be Thoru, coming to tell him dinner was ready.

"Kyo?"

The cat cursed inaudibly as Yuki sat down beside him.

"What do you want?"

"We have some things to go over, if we want this to work." Yuki turned his head slightly, so that he could see the cat better. "You do want this to work, don't you?"

Kyo had thought about backing out. No embarrassment, no harassment, and no Yuki. What could be better? But...he couldn't let their innocent Thoru be associated with that damn dog...

"Yeah."

"Alright, then we'll need to have our facts straight. What's our story?"

Kyo finally looked back at the rat. "Huh?"

"How did we...um..." Yuki looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh." Kyo matched Yuki blush for blush. "It just...happened, I guess?"

Yuki snorted, and Kyo glared at the rat. "You come up with something better then, you damn rat!"

"We always had a love-hate relationship. Suddenly, we had less hate, and more love." Yuki shrugged. "So, in a larger sense...yeah, it just happened."

"Fine. Is that it?"

"Well, there is another thing..."

Kyo raised his eyebrows as Yuki's blush went from pink to red.

"We..um...need to sort out who's submissive, and who's dominate."

"What?" Kyo's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean who tops?"

The cat let out a bark of laughter. "Well, that's me obviously."

Kyo's laughter ceased, when Yuki simply glared down at his hands.

"Really? No defending your testosterone?"

"You said 'obviously' didn't you?", Yuki grumbled. "I look like a girl, remember?"

"Yeah, but...but I still think-" Kyo cut himself off, afraid of what he might have blurted out.

Yuki looked up curious but didn't push it "I suppose now we should, um..."

"Practice?", Kyo tried.

Yuki looked down, embarrassed, but nodded. When some of his embarrassment wore off, Yuki slowly turned to face Kyo. The rat nodded to himself, seemingly trying to calm himself down, before placing his hands on Kyo's shoulder. Yuki closed his eyes, and titled his head up towards the cat.

Kyo had a brief moment of panic when Yuki lent forward, but let out a sigh of relief when the rat paused. Right. As the dominate, he was supposed to take charge. Meaning, Kyo initiated the kissing. Alright, he could do this. He could...

Yuki peeked at the cat, opening one purple eye, and Kyo lost his nerve.

The cat was a chicken.

Kyo moved away from the rat, and groaned. Yuki crossed his legs and watched the cat curiously, whom was currently using the roof tiles as a punching bag, and cursing inaudibly.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question.

"What'd you say, you damn rat?!"

Yuki ignored the cat, and turned away. "It doesn't matter."

Kyo glared at the rat. How could he just claim being a scary cat (no pun intended) didn't matter? That Kuso Nuzemi didn't get to pick and choose what mattered and what didn't!

"It doesn't make you any less than me."

"Shut up!"

"...because I'm scared, too."

The way Yuki whispered it, the way it sounded so abandoned and frightened, made Kyo turn to look at him. He watched Yuki give a sigh, and shake his head like a wet dog, no doubt to clear his thoughts. Kyo's anger seemed to lift from his mind.

"Listen." Yuki turned to look at the cat. "I know you hate me."

If only you knew how far from the truth that was...

"That's fine, I get it." Purple eyes met red ones.

" But we're doing this for Thoru. So even though kissing you feels really weird, and us dating sounds..."

"Stupid?" Kyo ran his hand through his hair. "Impossible?"

"Crazy." Yuki shook his head. "Us dating sounds crazy, but not stupid. Or..." Yuki blushed. "Impossible..."

Yuki looked back at the cat, his cheeks tinged pink. Suddenly, Kyo's hormones went into overdrive, and he pulled the rat by his shirt until their lips met. Yuki lips stayed completely still, before he slowly began to respond to the cat. Kyo put his hand on the back of Yuki's neck, deepening the kiss. Yuki's eyes widened, before closing, and he gave a moan against Kyo's lips.

The sound broke all the cat's self-control. Kyo moved his hands from Yuki's neck to his shoulders, and pushed him down so that he was laying on top of him, on the roof, never breaking the kiss.

When laughter reached their ears, they broke the kiss.

"Well, well, well." Shigure smirked down at them. "What do we have here?"

Kyo and Yuki jumped apart, as if they had been electrocuted.

"It's not what you think!", Yuki cried, blushing.

"Really?" Shigure giggled. "Because I think you two were kissing."

"Well..." Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other.

"If you two are already dating, then the deal's off!", Shigure cried. "Oh, well."

"We're not dating, dumb ass."

The dog pouted. "No need to be hurtful." Shigure grinned. "So, you just decided to make out, because...?"

"Practice!"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Practicing for the bet?"

"Yes!", the cat growled. "That's all we were doing!"

"Hmm...are you sure there was no lust-"

"No, Shigure!", Yuki insisted, blushing deeper.

"I think I see a romance brewing..."

"What are you even doing up here, you damn dog?!"

So, Kyo had been right. Shigure was meddling in his love life...and making it obvious, too. He defiantly needed to explain to the idiotic dog, that his "help" was far from being much appreciated.

"Oh, lighten up, Kyo. You're so stressed, for absolutely no reason."

Shigure winked at Yuki, before dramatically stage-whispering, "I think someone needs another kiss..."

Kyo's growl was so realistic, that Shigure took a step back.

"Thoru said it's time for dinner. Then shopping spree!", he squealed.

Yuki rolled his eyes, but stayed seated. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Kyo looked curious, but none the less silently followed Shigure down the ladder.

_Hey guys! Liking it so far? So, in the next chapter we'll have Yuki thinking about the bet...and his feelings. (eep!) We'll also have Kyo having a little chat with Shigure. (So, basically him yelling, and Shigure laughing and teasing him, and Kyo blushing, and then back to the yelling.) I'll update as soon as I can, 'kay? Review!_


End file.
